Adoption
by KhemosabiKlaine
Summary: While you spend endless day's locked up in a kennel, nothing seems better then the thought of Adoption. For Kurt it's so much harder. Having grown up with loving parents who raised him as a son going back to life as a pet is overwhelming. What can you do when all you hope for is freedom, and all you expect is disappointment. Hybrid!Kurt Blaine and the Warblers. Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first posted story for the Glee Universe. I have always had a soft spot in my heart for hybrid fan-fiction. If that is not your cup of tea then perhaps you should try another flavor, because tea is delicious. I don't own any right's too Glee or it's characters, just the character's I make up along the way. Please enjoy, please review and feel free to tweet me anytime with questions at Khemosabi**

**Enjoy!**

.

Adoption

.

"I'm not so sure about this honey." Richard Anderson mentions to his wife as they climb the front steps of the local animal/hybrid shelter.

"Please you know this is a great idea! Blaine is going to love this." Julia Anderson was on a mission to find the perfect companion for her son. This mission lead them to the local shelter in hopes of finding the perfect hybrid.

"We can't keep leaving him alone all the time honey. He needs someone else around." Julia huffs softly to her husband. Richard was hesitant to adopt a hybrid when neither of them had much knowledge about them. Julia was adamant that this was the perfect solution to leaving Blaine alone so often. Both of the Anderson's travel for work and Blaine gets the short end of the stick most of the time. Though he never complains they both notice the growing distance that has form between them.

Julia and Richard approach the front desk and are quickly taken to the back to see the hybrids.

Kurt was bored beyond reason in the small hybrid kennel at the shelter. No books. No music. No TV. No nothing. All he had was a bouncy rubber ball that was in his kennel when he arrived. He was sure it was a dog toy. Throw the ball up, catch the ball. Throw the ball up, catch the ball. Over and over. Kurt was left with just his thoughts. He missed his Dad. Burt Hummel bought Kurt as a young kitten hybrid. He and his wife Elizabeth couldn't have kids so they raised Kurt as their own son. Kurt lost his Mother when he was eight to cancer. Nine years later he lost his Father to a heart attack. That was a few months ago. Without any other family to take Kurt he was sent to the local animal/hybrid shelter and put up for adoption. Now Kurt waits for someone to adopt him. Throw the ball up, catch the ball.

The sound of the kennel door creaked open and Kurt quickly sat up hoping potential adopters were visiting. What he didn't expect was for the crude boy from the week before to be standing in front of his kennel with his parents behind him.

"That's the one I want, the one I told you about seeing last week." The boy stated. He had a malicious grin on his face. Kurt knew that he would fight tooth and nail to stay as far from this boy as possible. So Kurt started with flattened ears and letting out a hard nasty hiss.

"Oh my, David I don't want that one." His Mother claimed. "He might scratch the furniture."

"But you said you wanted a fancy one, and he's the fanciest one I saw!" Kurt responded to David's statement with further hissing. The kennel worker claimed that this hybrid was usually so easy going, but David's Mother was having none of it.

"No, I have seen enough of him. Show me some others, maybe a nice female." David growled after that comment, but followed after his parents. He threw a last disdainful look back at Kurt before disappearing behind the corner. Kurt let our a sigh of relief.

Hours after David and his parents left Kurt heard the front kennel door open again. He was waking from his afternoon nap looking up at the new people through soft sleepy eyes. The Woman cooed at how cute he was and her husband stopped to ask about him. Kurt quickly hoped to his feet to show his interest in the couple. It wasn't every day a potential adopter came in with a Prada purse.

"Well this is the K190 I'm use too." The worker claimed with a smile. Kurt widened his eyes with a smile and softly swept his tail back and forth. He hoped with everything he had that they would take him. Kurt was not stupid. He knew rich people when he saw them.

Julia was admit that this hybrid was the one. "Honey are you sure? Maybe a female would be better." Julia watched as the boy's face went sad hearing those words.

"No. This K190 is perfect! Will take him."

Kurt's face lite up like Christmas morning. He was getting adopted, and by people with money! How lucky was this.

"So why do you call him K190 dose he not have a name?" Julia asked softly to the worker.

"Oh yeah the K stands for the name he had when he came in, let me see... what was it again?" The worker looked for K190's records and gave out an aha upon finding his name. "His name was Kurt, but you can change it if you want." Julia looked to the hybrid then back to the worker.

"I like it. Kurt is perfect."

Once the paper work was filled out and money exchanged Kurt was being lead out of the shelter hoping to never return.

Kurt looked on with wide eye's as the car pulled up to the Anderson home. He was sure that they were well off when he noticed Ms. Anderson's thousand dollar Prada purse, but this house was stunning! Not grotesquely big like most people with money, but classic and beautiful.

Julia and Richard guided Kurt past the foyer and into the formal living room.

"Kurt take a seat please." Julia asked. Kurt quickly made his way to the sofa and gingerly sat down.

"Well he is a good listener." Richard complemented. Julia patted her husbands shoulder as she past and sat down across from Kurt.

"Well let me tell you a little about ourselves and our son Blaine. You will meet Blaine when he gets home from school. You see we adopted you as a companion for him. We, my husband and I, travel extensively for our jobs and we tend to leave Blaine home alone a lot. So we hoped he would feel less lonely if he had some company." Kurt nodded his head as she spoke taking everything in. "I wonder, do you, I mean are you vocal Kurt?"

Kurt was far more vocal then any other hybrid he ever met, but most people didn't want there pet to talk back. Kurt had been raised as a human he didn't even know he was different until he was five and some kids at the park made fun of him for his ears. Did Kurt want to expose how vocal he was? He couldn't lie to them completely, but he could narrow down his speech to a normal hybrid. So Kurt nodded his head and said a tentative yes.

Julia was so excited! She found a hybrid that can talk! "Oh Kurt I'm so excited, can you say Blaine?" Kurt's eye's widened slightly. "B-bb-la-ine." Julia cried out happily and jumped up to give Kurt a big huge. Kurt was stunned by the hug, but he stayed still excepting it while not hugging back.

"Honey don't scare him." Richard laughed.

"Oh he's not scared, are you Kurt?" Kurt looked back into Julia's eye's and stuttered out a no.

Julia handed Kurt a pile of Blaine's clothing from his closet, and showed him to the bathroom off Blaine's room explaining that they would be sharing this connected bathroom. Kurt looked at the t shirt and sweatpants then back to the closet they came from. Julia followed Kurt's line of sight.

"Is something wrong Kurt?" Kurt shook his head no, but was still looking to the closet. "If you want to pick something out you can, Blaine wont mind so go ahead." Julia gave Kurt a soft smile.

Kurt gathered his courage and walked into the closet. Wow is that Ralph Lauren!? Kurt quickly picked out a pair of red jeans and a black button down and made his way into the on-suite bathroom. The shower felt like heaven and the soaps were genital on Kurt's skin. This was nothing like the cold showers and harsh soap back at the shelter.

Dried off and dressed Kurt left the bathroom to find the Anderson's. Entering the kitchen he found Julia making diner. "Oh my, Kurt you look lovely!" Kurt stuttered out a soft thanks while averting his blushing face to the floor. "Blaine will be home from school soon and I want to surprise him so let's hide you in his room for now." Kurt just nodded to show he understood and made his way back to Blaine's room. He snooped around the book case hoping to find something to read while he waits for this Blaine to get home. Who get's home from school after 6pm?

"Mom! Are you home?" Blaine called into the usually silent empty house.

"In the kitchen honey!" Blaine made his way into the kitchen and gave his Mom a hug.

"I'm so glad your home Mom you wont believe what happened at Warbler practice today!" Julia laughed softly at her son's exuberance.

"Well you can tell me over diner, right now your Father and I have a surprise for you."

"Really, but it's not my birthday or anything." Blaine replied with a confused, but excited expression.

"Go get your Father from his office and we will show you right away." Blaine made a quick exit to gather his Father. Julia smiled after him glad to see him smiling again.

Kurt was laying back on the softest bed ever enjoying a re-reading of Harry Potter's first year when he heard the Anderson's coming up the steps. Quickly discarding the book dog-eared naturally, onto the end table he sat up with his legs crossed in the center of the bed.

"Really what is this surprise, and why is it in my room?" Blaine asked as they walked down the hallway to his door.

"It's a surprise, just open your door." Richard fondly answered. Blaine took a few quicker steps and grabbed the door handle pushing the door open with excitement.

**Please Review, Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone this is my first posted story for the Glee Universe. I have always had a soft spot in my heart for hybrid fan-fiction. If that is not your cup of tea then perhaps you should try another flavor, because tea is delicious. I don't own any right's too Glee or it's characters, just the character's I make up along the way. Please enjoy, please review and feel free to tweet me anytime with questions at Khemosabi**

**Enjoy!**

.

A New Life

.

Kurt had his eyes locked onto the door waiting as the foot steps came closer, then the door flew open in hast. Momentarily stunned by the boy in the doorway Kurt had to catch himself from saying something.

Blaine's eyes landed on a boy he had never seen before sitting in the middle of his bed. "Ummm, who are you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt remained silent and wide eyed. "Blaine honey this is Kurt we adopted him for you." Julia supplied.

"You adopted me a brother! But I have a brother." Blaine said flabbergasted.

"Honey please take a closer look." Blaine did take a closer look allowing he's eyes to leave the stunning blues of the boy to take in the rest of him. It didn't take Blaine long to realize what he missed, the furry cat ears on top of his head and the gently swishing tail behind him. "You, you got me a hybrid?"

Julia and Richard chuckled at the question. "Yes Blaine, we though you would feel less lonely when we are away if you had a companion. A hybrid was the logical choice, and guess what!" Blaine looked away from the boy back to his Mother. "What?" Blaine asked.

"He's really special he can talk, isn't that great!"

"Wow, that's rare right?" Blaine asked directing the question to Kurt. The boy in Blaine's bed simply nodded. "Cool, I'm sure will be good friends Kurt." Blaine's smile, and warm eyes put Kurt at ease. "It will be really nice not being alone all the time, but Mom what about when I'm at school? Kurt will be alone."

Julia gave Blaine a smile. "Sweetheart you can take Kurt to school with you. You know owners of hybrids can bring them to school or work."

Blaine was beaming when he turned back to Kurt. "This will be great Kurt! Some of my friends have hybrids so you can meet them and everything." Kurt gave a smile in return excited for the next day for the first time in months.

The next day found Kurt curled up into a ball in the middle of the Anderson's guest bedroom. Blaine couldn't help but smile. He finally had his own hybrid, and he was really pretty too. Blaine walked over and gave Kurt a genital nudge to wake him up. "Come on Kurt Breakfast is ready, come eat with my parents before they leave." Kurt cracked his eyes open and let out a soft yawn. "Come on Kurt Breakfast." Kurt followed Blaine downstairs to the kitchen in his borrowed pajamas.

Breakfast was pancakes for Kurt and Blaine, eggs and toast for Julia and Richard. Kurt noticed that Blaine's Father never seamed to put his newspaper down. Julia was doing something on her phone Kurt didn't know if it was texting or maybe emails. Blaine just seemed a little lost stabbing at his pancakes, but not eating. Kurt felt a little awkward, how was this the same family from yesterday?

"B-blaine?" Blaine's head shot up and he looked straight to Kurt. Julia and Richard followed in the same way. "Yes Kurt." Blaine quickly responded. Kurt looked thoughtful for a second before finding the right stinted wording. "Q-quiet."

"Oh um quiet?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded in response. "What's quite Kurt?" Kurt gave a thoughtful look before responding by waving his hand at Blaine and his parents. "We're quiet. Is that what you mean Kurt?" Kurt nodded a yes before shuddering out, "vv-eery." Blaine was happily surprised that Kurt wanted to fill the silence.

"Well we should talk about something. Um, do you like music Kurt?" Blaine's parents were already back to what they were doing and Kurt now understood why Blaine wanted company. Kurt nodded to answer Blaine's question. "Great! Since your coming to school with me Monday I can introduce you to the Warblers it's Dalton's a-capella choir. You will love them." Kurt couldn't help but ask. "Y-yoou s-sin-g?" Blaine's grin was taking over his face. "Yes! I'm even performing solos in our next competition." Kurt smiled back. He could definitely be Blaine's friend.

The weekend went by quickly. Between Blaine's homework and his endless questions that Kurt gave simple yes no answers too, time flew. Kurt was stunned when Blaine's parents left after breakfast with no set time to return. It was Monday already and there was no Julia or Richard. Blaine was unfazed as he finished off his uniform tie. "Come on Kurt pick something to wear you don't have to be in uniform like I do."

This was killing Kurt. He could wear any of Blaine's clothes because they're a similar size. All except for Kurt being taller. Which meant most of Blaine's pants were short on him. Kurt finally chose a simple pair of black skinny jeans that actually reached the tops of the boat shoes he chose. Topped off with a red polo shirt. He wanted to try blending into the school colors a little bit.

"Wow, you look great Kurt! Come on lets go or were gonna be late."

Blaine took Kurt straight to the main office to show his ownership papers to get Kurt registered. From there he took Kurt to his first class of the day. Blaine took Kurt to the back of the class and introduced him to the hybrids he knew. "Kurt this is Jeff, he is Nick's hybrid." Blaine pointed to the dark haired boy sitting a few rows up. "He's in the Warblers with me." Kurt looked at Jeff shyly while Jeff gave Kurt the biggest grin. "Look class is starting. Stay with Jeff during the lesson please Kurt and I'll come get you the second it's over okay." Kurt nodded yes and Blaine went to sit with Nick.

Kurt sat with Jeff during all of the morning lessons. Jeff mainly played on some game device Kurt had never seen before. He didn't vocalize any response when Kurt said hi, but he did give him a smile in response. Kurt never really interacted with hybrids before and now he remembered why.

Kurt was truly excited when lunch came. He was so tired of sitting in classrooms with nothing to do. Blaine was a bundle of constant energy pointing and telling stories about Dalton. They arrived at the cafeteria and Kurt not for the first time wondered if he was at Hogwarts. The architecture was so beautiful.

"So Kurt, just point at what you want for lunch okay?" Blaine smiled as he lead Kurt to the first lunch station. They walked along passed several stations until Kurt stopped and tentatively pointed at what he wanted. Blaine chuckled softly. "Why am I not surprised your a sushi person." Kurt really liked it when Blaine called him a person instead of a hybrid.

Kurt with his Tuna roll with side salad, and Blaine with his California roll and two spring rolls made their way to the Warbler table. Blaine sat next to Nick and patted the seat next to him for Kurt.

"So Blaine when did you get your hybrid?" Asked the Asian boy across from Kurt.

"My parents got him for me on Friday." Blaine explained after swallowing his mouthful of sushi.

"Sorry let me introduce everyone, Kurt this is Wes." Kurt nodded his head in greeting.

"This is Nick and you met his hybrid Jeff earlier." Kurt again nodded his head in greeting.

"Over there is David and Thad." Kurt waved shyly in their direction.

"And last, but not least that's Trent on your right." Kurt turned to give the sunny boy a smile and soft hello.

Wes dropped his fork and Nick leaned foreword on the table to see around Blaine. "Did he just say hello?" Wes asked first.

"Oh yeah he's vocal, but he only says a few words at a time. He's really smart though!" Blaine exclaimed at the end with such excitement. So much so, Kurt couldn't help the blush spreading across his face. "I'm really excited to bring him to Warblers practice. Kurt really likes music."

"Well then he was the perfect choice for you. I'm surprised you didn't pick him yourself." Nick replied while running his fingers through Jeff's blond hair earning him a smile.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "I'm pretty sure that's exactly what I would have done." Kurt looked back to his food trying to hide his darkening blush.

The Warblers blew Kurt away. All that incredible talent in one room, at one school! It was the first time Kurt wanted to let go and sing in a long time. Then their was Blaine. Beautiful, talented Blaine leading in the songs like he was born too. Kurt knew, right then and there that Blaine was destined for great things. He was excited to be by his side to watch it happen.

The week continued in similar fashion. Getting ready in the morning, going to school, Warblers practice, going home, Blaine does homework Kurt naps, making dinner together, curling up to watch TV, going to bed. The first change came on Friday. Auditions for the Warblers were scheduled for Friday so that new students and transfers could try out for a spot on the team. Five students sang, but only one was added to the Warblers. Sebastian was really good, but he also had the confidence needed to be a Warbler. After he was inducted which to Kurt's surprise included a canary that he could not take his eyes off of, the meeting was adjourned. Kurt slowly made his way across the room towards the cage tail actively swishing behind him eyes dilated.

"Kurt?" Blaine called when he noticed Kurt wasn't beside him. "Kurt!" Blaine spotted Kurt by the council table staring at the canary cage. "Hey Kurt!" Blaine quickly made his way to his hybrid and gently took him by the shoulder to get his attention. Kurt startled snapping his eyes to Blaine's.

"I-I'm sorry." Kurt stated softly, clearer then he ever said anything to Blaine. "I just..." Kurt stopped talking and looked back to the bird in the cage.

Blaine wasn't sure how to respond. Did Kurt like the bird or was this one of those cat instinct things. "What are you sorry about Kurt?" Kurt's eyes now looked sad as he shifted them back to Blaine.

Blaine thought he looked ashamed.

"It's okay Kurt. You didn't do anything wrong."

Kurt again gave Blaine this sad look. "T-thou-ght aa-bout it."

"What's this. He trying to eat my bird?" Sebastian asked as he sauntered up into Blaine's personal space.

"Oh no, of course he wouldn't!" Blaine exclaimed stepping away from Sebastian and putting an arm around Kurt.

"Well not like I would mind, Then I wouldn't have to take care of it." Was the arrogant reply.

"It's an honor to take care of the team mascot! Why would you say that?" Blaine argued back holding a sad Kurt a little tighter.

"Easy Killer, it was just a joke. So the council said something about Friday is movie day. Are you going?"

Blaine had planned on going, but now he just wanted to take Kurt home so they could cuddle and relax together. "I think I'll skip this time."

"Awe come on Killer it's my first day you have to come." Sebastian coaxed.

Kurt couldn't help narrowing his eye's on the other boy. He didn't like the way he smelled... Like Craigslist.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone this is still my first Glee fic so feedback is really valuable to me. I don't own any right's too Glee or it's characters, just the character's I make up along the way. Please enjoy, please review and feel free to tweet me anytime with questions at Khemosabi**

**Enjoy!**

.

Just Like in The Movies

.

The group convinced Blaine to join. Once the bird was deposited in Sebastian's room, and Jeff was left with his video game in Nick's room they left for the local cinema. Kurt didn't feel right. The second he left Blaine's car he just didn't feel right. There was a smell that was just _not right_. Kurt tugged on the Sleeve of Blaine's Blazer as the other Warblers arrived.

"What is it Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine." Kurt pleaded softly pulling Blaine back towards the car. "Blaine, bad."

"What's wrong with him?" Sebastian interrupted.

"Nothing is wrong with him! What's wrong with you!?" Blaine yelled even as Kurt continued tugging him.

"Blaine! Blaine bad, bad place!" Kurt cried desperately. The smell was wrong every instinct told Kurt to run away.

"Kurt calm down it's okay, it's just a movie theater." Blaine tried to placate.

"No! Go." Kurt pulled harder. "Please, go!" Kurt had tears falling down his face now overwhelmed with all the bad feelings.

"Wow you got a real drama queen didn't you."

"Shut up! Stop saying things about him Sebastian. What did he do to you?"

Wes finally intervened. "Look hybrids are known for having good instincts. If Kurt feels like this place is bad then maybe theirs a reason."

"Like what? Like the movies gonna suck." Nick asked with a chuckle.

"No, but maybe we should go for an early dinner. Kurt will have time to calm down and we can just see a later showing." Wes reasoned.

"Are we really letting the cat decide what we do?" Sebastian heckled with obvious disdain for the upset hybrid.

"I have had it up to hear with you. Kurt is not a cat, and he is way smarter then you are! If he's upset then we are leaving. If you want to stay that's fine, but me and Kurt are going." Kurt felt the relief wash over him at Blaine's words.

"Were all going." Wes included. "Warblers stick together, and Kurt is an honorary Warbler after all."

They left the cinema parking lot a few minutes later after deciding where they wanted to meet for dinner.

Kurt felt better with every mile put between them and the cinema. They arrived at a small local diner about 15 minutes later. Once everyone piled into the diner and found a large enough table they sat and perused the menu. Kurt stayed firmly pressed against Blaine with their arms linked together, his head rested on Blaine's shoulder. The blazer clad boy kept a close eye on him.

Once everyone ordered the conversation flowed, and even Sebastian was tolerable when conversing with Thad about lacrosse. The tension slowly left Kurt's body and his hold on Blaine loosened.

"Are you feeling better Kurt?" Blaine asked softly with concerned eyes. Kurt gently nodded yes right as the food arrived.

It wasn't until the meal was half over that all the TV's in the restaurant changed from a mindless golf tournament to local news. But what was shocking about the local news was the aerial shots of the movie theater that the group had just left from an hour previous. The table was stunned to silence as they read the ticker at the bottom of the screen about an attempted bombing.

"Hey!" Wes shouted to the waitress. "Turn the sound up on the TV that's the Westerville theater." Surprised she quickly found the remote and turned the sound on.

"_At a local theater in Westerville Ohio at 4:30pm... I repeat an attempted bombing was averted by an off duty police officer 30 minute's ago. Sadly the teen had already shot two other young teenagers before he was wrestled to the ground by the officer. The teen was found to have several homemade explosives attached to his body. Witnesses claim the young man was yelling at the two teens he shot before the gun was drawn. We don't know the current condition of the two teens at this time. This terrible tragedy happened at a local theater in Westerville Ohio at 4:30pm..._

The news station continued a similar loop of information as the occupants of the table found themselves staring at the hybrid currently wide eyed as he too listened to the report.

Sebastian was the first to find his voice. "Good... good kitty." He got out through a tightened throat.

Blaine just tightened his arms around Kurt. He didn't really know what to say.

After a seemingly longer drive home then normal Blaine flopped onto the sofa face first feeling beyond exhausted. Kurt gently rubbed his hand up and down Blaine's back until they were both jolted by the sound of Blaine's cell phone.

"Hello." Blaine responded once he was able to swipe and except the call.

"Oh baby are you okay!" Julia's frantic voice replied.

"I'm fine Mom, why what's wrong?"

"What's wrong! You and your friends always go to a movie on Friday after practice. Don't you know about the shooting!?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I know about it, but we didn't go to a movie." Blaine stuttered out.

"Thank God." Julia sighed.

"Well actually, thank Kurt." Blaine pointed out as he looked over at the hybrid.

"Thank Kurt?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he freaked out in the parking lot. Told us it was a bad place to go. So we decided to get dinner while he calmed down. Then we saw the news." Blaine paused as he looked into Kurt eyes. "He knew something was wrong."

"Well then he was worth every penny, and is worth every penny we ever spend on him."

Blaine couldn't agree more.

**Please Review! The more reviews the faster I update (hint hint) **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is still my first story for the Glee Universe. I really appreciate all the comments and reviews. Though to anonymous I would like to say thanks, I don't catch every mistake, but I do try. I don't own any right's too Glee or it's characters, just the character's I make up along the way. Please enjoy, please review and feel free to tweet me anytime with questions at Khemosabi**

**Enjoy!**

.

Revelations

.

Kurt stayed attached to Blaine's side for the remainder of the night. They cuddled on the sofa watching reruns of project runway which seemed to make Kurt happy. Blaine just couldn't help noticing the way Kurt's face lite up when he saw the opening theme. Now after two bags of popcorn and way too many diet cokes Blaine dragged Kurt to bed.

Changed, and ready for bed Kurt walked back into Blaine's room. Blaine wasn't expecting Kurt to come back.

"Hey Kurt, do you need something?" Kurt continued leaning on Blaine's door frame looking back at Blaine. "Awe you can sleep here tonight if you want." Blaine told Kurt with a soft voice. Kurt didn't need further invitation. Making his way quickly across the room Kurt practically made a dive into the covers. Blaine couldn't contain his laughter at Kurt's antics.

"Wow Kurt take it easy, I've never had a boy in my bed before." Kurt froze at the comment carefully looking at Blaine to gauge his comment. "Hey relax, I may be gay, but I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything." Kurt's ear's perked up.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly curling in closer letting his tail wrap gently around his legs.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I, I need...to, to tell you..." Kurt nervously started off with a stutter.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm...more vocal then I've lead on." Blaine's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow, um how vocal?" Blaine asked, shifting to sit up better in the bed. Kurt looked away with some shame for hiding things from Blaine.

"Well...I can handle a full conversation in English and French. I can also sing. My Mom taught me to sing while she played piano." Blaine was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a second because not only was Kurt smart and beautiful, but he could speak two languages and sing. How in the world did he get so lucky.

"Kurt, you are so amazing." Blaine responded earnestly. Kurt simply decompressed with the praise and let out a happily contented purr. After a moment to collect his thoughts Kurt continued with one more secret he needed to tell Blaine.

"Now that I can talk with you theirs something else I need to tell you."

"Sure Kurt, you can tell me anything!" Blaine responded happily with a huge grin on his face.

"I just want you to know that, well I'm gay too."

Blaine gave Kurt such a warm soft look that Kurt could hardly return the eye contact.

"Well then that's one more thing we have in common." Kurt crumpled completely into Blaine's side with that response a purr now rumbling louder from his chest. Kurt felt so lucky to be with Blaine. Anyone could have adopted him, but somehow, with luck Kurt got the best person in the whole world.

"Now let's get some sleep it's been a really long day." Blaine continued. Kurt nodded his agreement with a soft yawn. "But, we should talk about what happened at the cinema. Not right now, but in the morning."

"Okay." Kurt assented while curling his nose into Blaine's shoulder. "In the morning."

Blaine turned the lights off and pulled Kurt a little closer listening to the sound of Kurt's purring as he easily fell asleep beside him. He really did have the best hybrid in the world. Beautiful, kind, smart. Blaine couldn't have asked for a better friend.

The next morning brought Kurt face to face with a sleeping Blaine. Curls going off in wild directions caused Kurt to giggle softly which in turn caused Blaine to stir awake. "Hey, morning Kurt." Came a grumbled sleepy voice. Kurt laughed again as he sat up watching tired Blaine struggle from sleep. "Are you laughing at me?" Blaine pouted giving Kurt big sad sleepy eyes.

"No, but I think you're kinda cute with Medusa hair." Kurt replied, with laughter still playing in his eyes.

Blaine's reaction is instant. He leaps up out of bed while simultaneously trying to flatten his hair with his hands. "Don't look at me it's horrible!" Kurt simply laughed again. "I still think it's adorable." Kurt replied. "No it's not! Your adorable, my hair is half Afro, half Einstein and not in a good way! I struggle with math and will never play a professional sport!"

"That was so racist." Kurt couldn't help, but tease.

"I'm, not awake." Blaine grumbled.

Once Kurt and Blaine had finished their morning routines, and coffee was ready they sat down at the kitchen table together.

"Sorry about earlier. My brother always teased me about being too small to play sports. He would say and I quote, it's too bad your so puny you can't play football. You would make a fortune selling shampoos and conditioners that can tame that wild bush of hair." Kurt snorted his laugh nearly choking on his sip of coffee. "Oh god." He coughed for another second. "He really said that to you?! How old were you?"

Blaine thought for a second or two. "He really said it to me, and I think I was eight." Kurt blinked in surprise. "Eight, he said that to you when you were eight?" Blaine nodded as he sipped his coffee. "Yeah, Cooper my brother, he's ten years older then me. It was one of the last things he ever said to me before he moved out. It's funny he couldn't wait to get out of this house. He was packed up and gone the day after he graduated high school." That didn't sound very funny to Kurt. "He never had a problem telling me I was an 'accident' while I was growing up." Kurt's eyes widened at that last comment.

"How could he say that to you!?" Kurt exclaimed clenching his hands around his mug.

"He's said lots of things, because he was always better at everything then me. Though my parents would never call me an accident I was a surprise so to speak. They had always planned on having one kid, Cooper, and nine years later 'surprise'." Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure you were nothing but a blessing Blaine. My Mom and Dad couldn't have kids, that's why they bought me. I was never their pet. I was always their son."

"I would love to know more about them. More about you. We can talk about the cinema another time." Blaine replied with his soft eyes and smile. Kurt could never run out of things to tell Blaine about his parents. So he started with something simple. "My Mom's name was Elizabeth and my Dad's name was Burt. She was a piano teacher, and he ran his own auto shop. Though later after we lost Mom my Dad ran for congress..."

"Wait!" Blaine interrupted. "Was your Dad Burt Hummel?" Kurt replied with a soft yes he was.

"Why?" Kurt asked after a moments pause.

"Because, I met him once."

**Thanks for all the Fav's and Follows everyone, and don't forget, Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I really appreciate all the comments and reviews along with all the Favs and Follows. I don't own any rights when it comes to Glee or its characters, just the characters I make up along the way. Please enjoy, please review and feel free to tweet me anytime with questions at Khemosabi ****Enjoy!**

.

Questions & Answers

.

"You met my Father?" Kurt asked with a stunned expression, eyes wide and tail swishing with some anxiety. Kurt could never explain why this made him so nervous.

"Yeah. I went to all of his local campaign stops and his town halls. He was the first Ohio politician to speak on behalf of the gay community, it felt like being apart of history." Blaine answered with a wistful expression. Kurt fidgeted a little before asking his next question.

"But, did you... ever talk to him?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Blaine gave Kurt a softer smile and took his fidgeting hands into his own. They were warm and calloused, Kurt loved them. "Kurt, I spoke with your Dad on three occasions." Kurt's tail settled to a calmer swishing motion. "The first time we talked, I asked him what inspired him to run for congress. Your Father responded with, 'well kid I just couldn't stand by and continue to watch soulless lawyers running my government,' I couldn't believe that was his response. I had never met a more honest and respectable person. Your Father was a great man Kurt.

"I know. Thank you. What did you talk about the other two times?"

"Well since I wasn't old enough to vote yet I told him I would spread the word to all my friends parents about showing support for Burt Hummel. He ruffled my hair and said, 'thanks kid every vote counts.' Well as you may assume Dalton students have really affluent parents. By just getting all the Warblers and all my fight club friends to talk about Burt to their parents the word just seem to spread. I also went to all the senior classes and gave out voter registration to all the 18 year old's."

"Wow, you when to a lot of trouble." Kurt replied in awe.

"It wasn't any trouble at all. I enjoyed it actually." Blaine answered with bubbling exuberance. Kurt giggled softly at the expression on Blaine's face.

"Well as long as you enjoyed it." Kurt playfully teased. Blaine gave Kurt's hands a squeeze in response. "So you spoke again right?"

"Yes at the last town hall before the election I brought your Father the voting survey I had conducted of the Dalton seniors. I also brought him a petition of signatures in support of the gay rights bill he wanted to pass as his first piece of legislation."

Kurt couldn't help but interrupt. "Yeah you didn't go to any trouble at all."

Blaine smiled self deprecating with another squeeze to Kurt hands. "It really was something I enjoyed."

Kurt couldn't get enough of Blaine talking about his Dad. It was wonderful just talking again, laughing, and enjoying life. He wished that his Father was still alive, but he was also grateful for having Blaine in his life. It had been really hard spending those lonely silent months in the shelter, morning the loss of his Father and his life. He knew deep down that even being adopted wouldn't be the start of a happy new life. Or at least that had been Kurt's greatest fear. How could he possibly live a life without singing, without music? Just those few months in silence had caused a bone deep sadness in Kurt he thought would never truly go away. But sitting over coffee with Blaine holding his hands, and listening to him talking with such passion about his Father. These moments made all that sadness seem like just a bad dream, and now that he was awake he could hardly remember what it was that caused such sadness.

He was awake now and filled with more happiness then he could remember ever feeling before.

Blaine was looking at him with such fondness. Kurt really liked the way Blaine looked at him.

"Kurt can I ask you something off topic?" Blaine asked as he let go of one of Kurt's hands to take a sip of his coffee. Kurt mirrored the action.

After his sip of coffee. "Sure Blaine ask me anything. I love talking with you, it's been a long time."

"That's one of my questions actually. Why did you hide how well you can talk?"

Kurt held his breath for a second before exhaling and replying.

"Well, all my life I've been different. Not just because I was a hybrid that acted human, but that I thought I was human. I didn't know I was different until I was five. My Mother always took me to the park. I never thought much about how others saw me because it was mostly just Mom Dad and me. Before this event kids always played with me like I was no different. Most young kids didn't know I had ears and a tail because my Mom would put a hat on my head and tuck my tail in my pants." Kurt laughed softly at the memory. "But on this occasion I was playing on the swings side by side with another kid. We were talking about a TV show I don't remember which one, but on a really good swing up I lost my hat. I was still chatting about the show when I realized he stopped swinging. When I asked him what was wrong he started yelling at me. Then he started grabbing and throwing sand at me. I started crying and that was when my Mother came to get me. The boy was yelling that I was a stupid cat, and that stupid cats aren't suppose to talk. My Mother simply whisked me away and we never went back to the park again."

Kurt paused in his story to gauge Blaine's reaction.

"Kurt, I am so sorry you had to go through that." Blaine intoned with such sincerity coupled with sad eyes.

"It...it was a long time ago. But I never spoke in front of a stranger again. My Mother explained to me later on that I was special, that hybrids like me didn't usually speak so well. That many acted more cat like then human, so they were treated like pets. I cried for hours in her lap as she soothed me with praise for being the best son in the whole world, and that she has never thought of me in any other way. So that's why I speak like a hybrid to strangers. Honestly, I don't really know how to communicate with hybrids." Kurt huffed out softly with some disappointment.

"Kurt I think you're incredible. I will never betray the trust you have shown me." Kurt was close to tears hearing Blaine say that. With a small sniffle Kurt was able to get out a soft thank you.

"My other question was about your instincts at the cinema, but maybe we should talk about that later. I think we both need to eat and relax for a while."

"Sounds like a great idea." Kurt replied softly wiping a rouge tear from his cheek.

After they both eat a bowl of cereal and get seconds on coffee the two were curled up on the sofa once again watching mindless TV. This time it was a Golden Girls marathon. Blaine found himself watching Kurt more then the show. The way his cute nose would wrinkle up when he laughed. A smiling Kurt was much better then a sad Kurt. Blaine was intent about keeping Kurt smiling as much as possible from now on.

**Love you all, Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Reviews mean a lot to me since this is my first Glee-fic and I like knowing everyone's opinions. I don't own any rights to Glee. Please enjoy, and feel free to tweet me anytime with questions at Khemosabi ****Enjoy!**

.

Surprises and Shopping

.

The Warblers still didn't know how special Kurt was, but they did know that Kurt deserved to be thanked in person. Wes got all the Warblers involved together, and filled up two cars so they could carpool to Blaine's house. Also planning this as a surprise involved picking up balloons and cake. Wes gathered everybody together upon arrival and directed them to quietly make their way up to the front door. Once everyone was in place they rang the door bell.

_(Musical tone ring)_

"Who the heck would be at the door on a Saturday morning?" Blaine wondered aloud.

Kurt gave a shrug. "Girl Scouts? Oh- oh, if it is can we get a box of Thin Mints?" Kurt asked with a sincerely hopeful expression. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that response.

"If it is Girl Scouts I will be sure to get Thin Mints for you Kurt." Kurt purred happily in reply before with a hum turning back to the TV.

_(Musical tone ring)_

"I'm coming, I'm coming hang on a second." Blaine exclaimed while speed walking to the door.

Blaine pull the door open quickly and paused for a second in surprise. "You are not Girl Scouts." After that raising his voice so Kurt could hear. "Sorry Kurt no Thin Mints today!"

"Oh come off it Anderson you don't need to be sarcastic we brought cake." Sebastian rebuffed then passed right by Blaine and into the foyer.

"Sure, come right in." Blaine waved the way for the rest of the Warblers. Once everyone was inside and the front door closed Blaine led them into the family room where Kurt was still watching the Golden Girls. With surprise written all over Kurt's face he quickly turned the TV off with a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Hello Kurt it's nice to see you." Wes started with polite charm.

Kurt nodded quickly before looking to Blaine for some explanation.

"Don't look at me like that Kurt I don't know why they're here either." Blaine answered the silent question while raising an eyebrow at Wes.

"Well we all wanted to personally thank you for saving us from a potentially life threatening situation." Wes started. "So we brought you these balloons." Wes took the balloons from Nick and handed them to a silent Kurt. "And we also had this cake made for you." Kurt stepped forward to take a look at the cake currently being held by Trent. Written on top was 'You're a Life Saver' accompanied by a lifesaver candy trim all the way around the square sheet cake. Kurt could feel his eyes getting misty as he became overwhelmed by emotions.

"Oh Kurt its okay don't cry." Blaine pleaded as he noticed the tears gathering in the Hybrids eyes. Kurt turned into Blaine to hide the tears as they fell, and Blaine secured him in a tight hug.

"Awe man! We didn't mean to make him cry." Nick apologized.

Before more of the Warblers could apologize Kurt shook his head in the negative. "No." Kurt says softly. "Happy." And Kurt made a show of wiping a tear away.

"So they're happy tears, that's a relief. Now lets eat some cake!" Nick exclaimed causing everyone to laugh and break away from the tension.

Everyone then came forward to give Kurt their own hug of appreciation. No one cared that it was 10:30 in the morning, they all gathered around the kitchen table and breakfast bar to eat cake. They laughed, broke into random songs, and genuinely had a good time.

Blaine watched the smile that seemed now permanently stretched across Kurt's face. The shine to his eyes. The crinkle of his nose. He knew Kurt wasn't ready to talk in front of the Warblers like he has just started too with Blaine. Though he hoped that someday soon he would be comfortable enough with them to share his voice. And sing. Blaine would give anything to hear Kurt sing, especially with the Warblers. For now he was content with how things were going. He would never push Kurt to do or say anything he isn't comfortable with. That includes pushing Kurt to sing. Blaine will just casually suggest they sing duets while making dinner from now on and hope that Kurt agrees. That seemed like a solid plan.

Once the cake was finished Blaine led the Warblers back into the living room.

"Well guys, thanks for coming over and thanking Kurt. It was really thoughtful of you." Blaine started. "But, I was planning on taking Kurt shopping for some clothes this afternoon." Kurt perked up immediately with his ears forward, hanging on Blaine's every word. "So unless you're all planning on hitting the mall with us we should really get going." Blaine finished.

"Oh, no worry's we'll get out of your hair." Nick replied. The other Warblers all quickly agreed. With quick hugs all around again the troupe of Warblers headed for the door with Blaine leading the way. All except for one.

"So, Kurt?" Sebastian questioned. Kurt looked to the newest Warbler with raised eye brows. "You're not a stupid cat, and I feel pretty shitty that I said that to you. Not just because you may have saved my life, but because I know you're not stupid. You're the highest functioning hybrid I've ever met."

Kurt found himself unable to reply, and unsure of what to do. Eyes widening and tail swishing with his growing anxiety.

"Hey now, I'm not trying to upset you it's a complement. I should know my Dad's a hybrid geneticist."

Kurt took a half step back eyes darting around trying to find Blaine.

"Hey, take it easy now, I'm just apologizing." Sebastian finalized as he stepped back to give Kurt more space, even though they weren't close to begin with.

"Hey Seb! What are you doing? Blaine came in and demanded. "Is he bothering you Kurt?" Kurt shook his head no.

"Hey easy killer, I was saying sorry. I'm not trying to start anything." Sebastian defended as he crossed his arms defensively.

"Is that true Kurt?" Blaine asked softer to the frozen hybrid.

"Ye-yes, S-seb-bast-ian sorry." The named boy looked a little surprised.

"How many words does he know?" Sebastian asked. "Does he add new words like that all the time just by hearing them? Because I'm sure he understood the writing on the cake, if his reaction is anything to go by." He continued staring at Kurt after asking his questions and stating his observations. Kurt felt like Sebastian knew how different Kurt really was.

"Look you should go, your carpool is waiting for you." Was Blaine's only response.

"You keep him really close killer. He's... something else." With that sentiment Sebastian turned and walked out.

"Don't worry Kurt he doesn't know anything." The sound of the front door closing was heard before Kurt responded.

"I think your wrong. I think he knows more then I do."

"Well let's not worry about him. How do you feel about a trip to the mall? We need to get you longer pants." Blaine continued.

"Only because you're a hobbit." Kurt responded with a lighthearted laugh letting the tension leave his body. "I would really love to go shopping with you Blaine." Blaine did his best to hide the embarrassed blush rushing across his checks.

"Come on Kurt not you too. Now everyone I know calls me a hobbit." Blaine said with a sad rejected look.

"I think hobbits are cute Blaine."

"What, is that suppose to make me feel better Kurt?"

"Elijah Wood Blaine! Need I say more. I was telling you I think you're cute, but if you can't take a complement..." Kurt implied more as he dropped off.

Blaine was sure his blush could be seen from space.

"Just, just get ready so we can go." With that Blaine quickly made his way upstairs to his room to avoid any further embarrassment. Kurt couldn't help the giggle that escaped with Blaine's departure.

The mall was extremely crowded since the temperature dropped outside. Kurt could smell so many things. Some were wonderful like the Cinna-bun in the food court and some were painful like the perfume counter in Macy's, but Kurt loved every second.

"Blaine." Kurt tugged on said boys sleeve every time he spotted a store he wanted to go into. This time it was Brooks Brothers.

"Blaine here." Kurt mumbled in the quietness of the store. Kurt pulled Blaine over to a rack of bow-ties and proceed to find the perfect color to offset Blaine's eyes. He found a wonderful sage color that made Blaine's eyes pop and quietly begged him to buy it.

"Kurt we are here to get you clothes, not to get me even more bow-ties then I already have." Blaine then proceeded to pull Kurt to the racks of pants and insisted he start looking for himself. Several hours and several stores later Blaine was carrying Kurt's bags while said boy mumbled complaints about a random kid pulling his tail. Kurt was now hugging his tail protectively to his front.

"Don't worry Kurt we'll ice your tail as soon as we get home." Blaine smiled at the sulking hybrid while bumping their shoulders together.

Kurt slowly broke out into a smile in response to Blaine's affection. He really loved the sound of 'home'.

**As always Please Review! **

**I love feedback as to what you like and don't like. Helps me write faster hint hint!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews mean a lot to me since this is my first Glee-fic and I like knowing everyone's opinions. I don't own any rights to Glee. Please enjoy, and feel free to tweet me anytime with questions Khemosabi Enjoy!**

.

Sweet & Savory

.

With bags unpacked Blaine decided to put operation 'sing duets with Kurt while cooking' into action. He brought his ipod station down from his room and set it up in the kitchen. Then he made a quick play-list of the music Kurt has admitted to liking. Broadway, The Beatles, Lady Gaga etc... Anything he currently had on his ipod that he thought Kurt might be convinced to sing along too. Kurt in the meantime was putting his new clothes into potential outfits for the coming week. An hour or so after getting back from the mall Blaine called Kurt down to the kitchen.

"Is it dinner time already? Where did the day go?" Kurt question upon entering the kitchen.

"Well I'm pretty sure it went into buying you a ton of clothes at a very busy mall. I can honestly say the lines for checkout were longer then I have ever stood in before." Blaine reminded while pulling out a 9x12 glass Pyrex from the lower cabinet. "But I wouldn't say it was wasted time we got some really great deals on all those skinny jeans you wanted."

"Yeah that was the best deal of the whole trip! And now I have skinny's in five different colors and one pair in plaid, and they all look amazing on me if I do say so myself. The bonus is they reach my ankles." Kurt couldn't help, but jest.

"Oh har har, now are you going to help me make dinner or just stand there and tease me?"

Kurt looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Stand here and tease you sounds like more fun."

Blaine gave Kurt a funny look. "Really because I thought it would be fun to sing while we cook, but if you would rather tease me then I'll find someone else to sing flirty duets with."

"Oh! Who else will sing flirty duets with you?" Kurt answered with a big sarcastic smile stretched across his face.

"I'll just have to invite the Warblers back for dinner." Blaine replied feeling somewhat witty for having a quick response to Kurt.

"Don't you dare! I want all the flirty duets to myself."

"Well that's selfish Kurt. What if Nick or David want to sing a flirty duet? I can't just say no after inviting them to dinner." Blaine teased.

"No, no dinner time is our time! I want to help and sing flirty duets! Please don't sing without me this is our alone time. I wanna sing Blaine." Kurt ended with a sad whine to his tone.

"Oh Kurt. I'm not going to sing without you, and I'm not inviting the Warblers. I love cooking with you, and now we can talk and sing. I wouldn't change anything." Blaine finalized with a smile and soft eyes.

"Well then lets start cooking, and what are my song options?"

Kurt and Blaine worked around each other slicing vegetables grading cheese all while singing and laughing. Kurt carefully crafted the layers of their eggplant and tomato parmesan. Layer of eggplant, layer of sauce, layer of cheese, layer of tomato, layer of eggplant, layer of sauce, layer of cheese, layer of tomato until the dish was filled to the top.

"Okay it's ready for the oven, Has it preheated to 350° yet?" Kurt interrupted Blaine's Katy Perry Solo.

"Let me check." Blaine responded. "Yeah it's ready!" Blaine took the dish, covering it in aluminum foil and placing it in the oven. "Should be ready in about 45 minutes. Do you want to get a shower while I keep an eye on dinner?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Then I can put on those super soft pj's we got today!" Kurt answered as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Blaine laughed softly under his breath at how excited Kurt was about all his new clothes.

Freshly showered and changed Kurt came back into the kitchen just as the oven timer went off. "Wow do I have perfect timing or what?" Kurt asked.

"The best timing. Can you set the table while I get dinner out of the oven?" Blaine asked as he donned oven mitts to complete his task.

"Sure thing." Kurt complied while pulling out plates and utensils.

Table set, and food served Blaine and Kurt lapsed into silence as they started into their eggplant tomato parmesan.

"Wow this is so good Kurt. I thought eggplant had to be breaded and fried to make a tasty eggplant parm." Blaine exclaimed after the first bite.

"Common misconception Blaine. No food should ever be fried. People aren't made to eat oils, fats and sugars. It's those things that caused my Father's heart attack. I always made him healthy dinners, but I couldn't control what he ate while away from home." Kurt finished with sadness etched into his face.

"Kurt I'm sorry about your Dad... I'll eat healthy with you. No more fried spring rolls I promise." Blaine put up his fingers into what may or my not have been a scouts honor salute. Either way it cheered Kurt up enough to break out into a smile.

"Thanks Blaine. I want you around for a long-long time."

"And I want you around for a long-long time too Kurt." Blaine answered with a smile.

"Okay now we're getting sappy, eat your eggplant Blaine."

Washing the dishes involved more singing. Blaine still couldn't get over how unique and beautiful Kurt's voice was. When Kurt first started to sing while making diner Blaine had watched him dumb struck mid-slice of a tomato. He didn't know a guys voice could go so high. Kurt genuinely sounded like an angel. Blaine would never be tired of hearing him sing.

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted Blaine's thoughts. "Are you okay, you stopped drying mid-plate." Kurt continued with concern and some amusement.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. It's just you have the most beautiful voice, it can be very distracting..." Blaine reasoned.

Kurt blushed and looked away shyly. "You really think my voice is good?"

"Kurt I think it's beautiful, amazing, completely perfect!" Blaine expressed while nearly tossing the plate he was holding across the room. Kurt giggled at Blaine's enthusiasm.

"Well thanks. Your opinion means the world to me." Kurt intoned with a warm smile. "Now put that dish down before you break it." Kurt laughed at Blaine's faux hurt expression before he too broke out in laughter.

Later while curled up on the sofa Blaine finally got the chance to chose what they watched for once. "Blaine why are we watching Cupcake Wars?"

"Because cupcakes are delicious."

"I know cupcakes are delicious Blaine I happen to be a stress baker." Came Kurt's sarcastic reply.

"Wait! You can bake and you're only telling me now."

"Blaine if you somehow forgot I only started talking to you last night. There are tons of things you don't know about me." Kurt sighed after his statement seeing the look on Blaine's face. "What?" Kurt finally questioned.

"It's just... I feel like I've known you my whole life."

Kurt could feel some strong emotions nearly choking him.

"I know we haven't talked a lot Kurt, but we have spent a lot of time together. You're...you're my best friend." Blaine finally got out. "And now I know my best friend can bake so I say we make a mess of the kitchen all over again!" Kurt sniffled a little in reply, but quickly nodded yes. "Sweet! We can totally make better cupcakes then that team that just dropped their batter." Blaine concluded as he turned the TV off and pulled Kurt back into the kitchen.

**As always Please Review! **

**I love feedback as to what you like and don't like. Helps me write faster hint hint!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews mean a lot to me since this is my first Glee-fic and I like knowing everyone's opinions. I don't own any rights to Glee. Please enjoy, and feel free to tweet me anytime with questions at Khemosabi Enjoy!**

.

Sebastian

.

Sebastian was getting impatient for Monday to come. He needed to talk with Kurt again. He spent several hours endlessly researching hybrids that could talk, but until he could run his questions past his Dad it seemed he would get no answers. Hybrids that could talk were only about 5% of all hybrids, so finding information on them was almost impossible. It was driving him crazy! He was positive that Kurt could read, and there was nothing online about hybrids being able to read. Kurt was special, that much he was completely positive of.

Kurt was happily humming as he finished primping his hair for school Monday. Dressed in a new pair of red skinny jeans with a black and white pinstriped button down Kurt felt great. Thinking about whether or not to add a tie or bow-tie Blaine came in and froze looking at Kurt.

"Wow you look amazing Kurt! I really like your hair up and off your face like that." Blaine stated finally finding his voice.

"Thanks, this is how I use to style it before...well the shelter." Kurt explained. "I was thinking about maybe wearing a bow-tie. Could I borrow your red, black and white striped one? Kurt asked.

"Sure! Let me go get it. You know I think I should be worried you know my bow-tie collection better then I do." Blaine mentions as he hangs to the side of the doorway.

"Well how could I resist. I happen to love bow-ties." Was Kurt's prim response followed with a large grin on his face.

Blaine could only laugh and shake his head before going to fetch the mentioned bow-tie. He returned with the bow-tie and a simple black blazer a few minutes later.

"What's the blazer for?" Kurt asked.

"Well it's still really cold out and I don't want you getting sick." Blaine rationalized while silently offering to help Kurt into the extra layer.

"You're lucky I love layers." Kurt responded while slipping his arms into said extra layer.

After easily convincing Kurt it was too cold to go outside without the blazer they left the house to head for Dalton. They didn't expect to run into Sebastian at the front entrance to the school. Kurt linked his arm with Blaine's upon seeing the older boy.

"Sebastian." Blaine cautiously greeted.

"Blaine, Kurt, nice to see you." Sebastian replied.

Blaine went to lead Kurt past the boy, but Sebastian stepped in to stop them.

"Look I know you're not a fan of mine, but I really want to talk to Kurt." Sebastian started.

"No offense, but I really don't want you talking to him. Kurt is still uncomfortable with you and frankly so am I."

"You can be right by his side the whole time. I just want to ask him some questions." Sebastian defended. Blaine thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, but only because I don't want you making up rumors about Kurt. I know he's smart and vocal and that it's different, but I don't want him exploited in anyway." Blaine relented. "But if he doesn't want to talk to you I'm not going to make him."

"Sounds just fine. I only have a few questions."

Blaine led Kurt and Sebastian to the music room for some privacy. Once inside Kurt made a beeline for the piano bench and sat down with the elegance only a hybrid could posses. He sent Blaine a pointed look so he too made his way to the piano bench and sat down. Sebastian chose to stand a few feet away.

"So. Question one. Kurt can you read?" Sebastian jumped right in.

Kurt looked to Blaine before looking to Sebastian. Ears shifting and tail twitching showed the hybrids level of stress. Finally with a sigh of defeat Kurt nodded yes. Sebastian's eyes lit up with this new knowledge.

"How many words can you recognize?"

Kurt again looked to Blaine before looking at Sebastian. He then turned back to Blaine cupping his hand and whispering in Blaine's ear.

"Are you sure Kurt?" Blaine responded.

"Yes." Kurt finally responded out loud.

"But, why him?" Blaine questioned.

"Blaine." Kurt responded giving Blaine a 'you know why look'.

"Okay, okay I'm not going to argue about this with you." Blaine then turned back to the newest Warbler. "Sebastian you need to swear on your life you will not tell anyone about anything you learn today."

Sebastian gave him a suspicious look before agreeing.

"Okay I promise not to tell anyone about Kurt or how different he is to other hybrids."

Blaine let out a loud breath of air before turning back to Kurt. "Okay Kurt ask him your questions."

"Wait his questions, I still have questions." Sebastian interrupted.

Blaine laughed. "Trust me he'll answer your questions so just shut up and enjoy."

Sebastian crossed his arms, but waited to see where this was going. Kurt took a deep breath to center himself before starting.

"So, I can read and write." Kurt paused seeing the look on Sebastian's face before continuing. "I can also speak English and French fluently. I can read and play music. I know I'm different, always have been. So I'm kinda hoping you know why..." Kurt trailed off while nervously playing with the bow-tie around his neck. Sebastian seem stunned to silence for a moment before responding.

"I think you just broke my brain. Holy crap! You are way more then I thought." Sebastian finally got out.

"You said your Dad was a Hybrid Geneticist right?" Kurt questioned.

"He is, but I haven't seen him in weeks. I wanted to ask him some questions about hybrids that can talk since I couldn't find any information. It's just because you left me so curious, but I couldn't really find anything. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders getting more comfortable talking with Kurt.

"I was hoping you knew more about why I'm like this. Why I'm so different." Kurt continued.

"Well it could have something to do with your genetics. Maybe you were part of a trial group."

"Trial group?"

"Yeah my Dad use to talk about trial groups. He said they were set up to try new combinations of cat DNA and human DNA. Some were deemed acceptable for market, but a lot were deemed unacceptable and they get..." Sebastian trailed off.

"Get what?" Blaine asked. Sebastian looked at Kurt uncertain about answering.

"They get destroyed." Sebastian finally admits.

Kurt's eyes grow wet and wide in response to the idea that others like him were probably destroyed before they even got too live. Blaine pulls Kurt silently into his arms for support. Tears now spilling silently down Kurt's checks. How could they do that? How can they just pick and choose who gets to live and who has to die. How unjust, how unfair. Kurt burred his face into Blaine's shoulder and proceeded to sob hysterically.

They don't make any attempt going to class at the sound of the bell.

**Please Review...**


End file.
